Social Uzi
|grade = |lethality = 22 |rateoffire = 99 |capacity = 30 |mobility = 65 (Current mobility) 11 (Weight) |cost = Obtained by logging in to Facebook. |Level required = 1 |released = 10.1.0 |reskinof = Uzi-Uzi |theme = Social media/Facebook logo themed }} The Social Uzi is a Primary weapon introduced in the 10.1.0 update of Pixel Gun 3D. It is obtained by linking Pixel Gun 3D to a Facebook account. Appearance The weapon's appearance resembles the Uzi-Uzi, though it features a unique blue and white color scheme resembling that of the Facebook logo. Strategy It has medium damage, high rate of fire, normal capacity, and high mobility for lower levels. Tips *Use this weapon as a last resort if all your weapons' ammo are dried. *Before getting this weapon, try leveling up to level 22, (or better yet, lvl 55) then connect to Facebook. That way, you don't have to spend money on the second and the final form of this weapon. *This weapon is a great starter weapon as it has a high fire-rate and it is also multipurpose. *In late game, it can still be proven very powerful against even better weapons due to its insane fire rate and massive DPS on the enemy. *Fighting at close range is recommended unless you’re fighting a shotgun user. *After the 15.1.0 update, it is arguably the best primary at close ranges. **Despite this, Viking will still take it out unless you can strafe the bullets. *Use this to weaken/finish off opponents. *Aim on the head for maximum DPS. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Area damage weapons can make short work with those users. *This weapon, although a very powerful starter weapon can be easily countered by even higher fire rate and high damaging weapons. Recommended Maps * Area 52 Labs Equipment Setups * Equip a long range weapon. * High efficient sniper rifle. * 85 mobility melee such as Dark Force Saber for quick getaways. Trivia *The Social Uzi is the only weapon in the game where the Lethality of the weapon scales upon what level the user is at. The minimum Lethality is 4, for levels 1-6, and the maximum Lethality is 19, for levels 27-31. *This gun is similar to the regular Uzi-Uzi. The Differences are that this weapon 15 more points of Lethality. * You get this weapon along with 10 and the 'Social Hero' skin after you link the Pixel Gun 3D app to your device's social media application. * This weapon's initial version (no upgrades) has an efficiency of 4 (dealing only the mediocre damage) and +14 efficiency in the second upgrade. * In the 15.1.0 update, similarly to Tactical Rifle, it has become overpowered, rendering it a 16 shot kill with a very fast attacking speed. Meaning that it can be used in short ranges to take advantage of this. *The way on getting the Social Uzi was removed, meaning that you can't get the weapon or the skin that fits with the weapon. It is unknown if this weapon is removed due to not being shown in the Gallery Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Themed Category:Automatic Category:Remodel Category:Rare